Teavee Family 2028 Christmas
November 30: Meet Sprite the Elf December 1 December 2 December 3 December 4 December 5 December 6: writing to Santa (The kids are writing letters) December 7 December 8 December 9 December 10 December 11 December 12 December 13 December 14 December 15 December 16 December 17 December 18 Time to Go to Hannah's Christmas Play Nicole: " " Mike: "Matthew Christopher and Kyle Steven Teavee, hurry up or we're gonna miss it!" Hannah's Christmas Play see Hannah, dressed as the Spirit of Christmas Past for the school play, A Christmas Carol Hannah: "Hey Dad, how do I look?" Mike: "Why, you look absolutely beautiful!" December 19 December 20 December 21 December 22 Time to Go to Grandma and Grandpa's House Nicole: " " Mike: "Boys, we're going to miss the plane to Marble Falls if you don't hurry up!" At Grandma and Grandpa's House is chatting to his parents Stephanie and Lawrence via FaceTime Mike: "This is going to be our first Christmas since Sharon and I divorced. She was such a filthy harlett!" Matt: "I wish I could see and talk to Mom." doorbell rings Grandma Stephanie: "Hello, who is this?" Mary-Beth, Uncle Jerry and their kids Mia, Nicole, Sarah and Misty arrive Christmas Shopping At the Mall Nicole: " " Hannah: "I'm going to buy a gift for you, dad, so you mustn't look." shoplifts an iPhone X Mike: "Matthew Christopher Teavee! What are you doing?" shoplifts a Nintendo 2DS Mike: "Kyle Steven Teavee!" Kyle: "Ha Ha!" it is too late for Mike because now Matt is encouraging Kyle to steal a toy and an Elf DVD Aftermath Mike: "STEALING?! How could you boys? What is bothering you? Why did you do it?" Matt: "You never let us see mom." Kyle: "We want to live with mom." Mike: "Absolutely not! Your mom was a hooker! She never bothered taking care of you! All she did was go out to parties, drink, take drugs, gamble and smoke! She also stole money from me and my parents so that she could keep up her gambling habits, purchase unaffordable vacation properties, and even bought things she couldn't afford!" Christmas Eve Time to Go to Church The Christmas Eve Service yawns loudly Aftermath Hannah: "Dad, look! The cookies and fudge are all gone!" Goodbye Sprite the Elf Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Mike: "Okay you three, let's look inside your stockings." looks inside her stocking Hannah: "Look dad! I've got a new iPod nano, mermaid slime, candy, earbuds, a gift card to iTunes and these fabulous earmuffs!" and Kyle look inside their stockings and find nothing but sticks and big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Matt: "What?! COAL?!!!" Kyle: "Aw, phooey!"" Mike: "Because, I think you both probably deserve them." Grandma Stephanie: "Now children, shall we open presents?" opens up all her presents Hannah: "Oh wow! I've got an Easy Bake Ultimate Oven, a Nintendo Switch with games, a Furby, a Razor Spark scooter, Easy Bake Ultimate Oven Red Velvet cupcakes mix, Easy Bake Oven pretzel dipper mixes, Easy Bake Ultimate Oven Dessert Dippers mix, Easy Bake Ultimate Oven cheese pizza mix, Scientific Explorer Spa Science and a Criss Angel Mind Freak Platinum Magic Kit!" opens up his present to find a note from Santa saying, "Matt, Sprite the Elf told me all about you. He says that you have been very bad this year. You ruined your sister Hannah's Christmas play, asked to live with your mother who never took care of you, tormented your teacher, bullied other children, shoplifted from stores, tortured your daddy and encouraged your younger brother Kyle to be naughty. Signed, Santa Claus" in cursive Matt: "Ah, phooey..." opens up his present to find a note from Santa saying, "Kyle, you have been very naughty this year. You shoplifted from stores, ruined the Christmas pageant, tortured your sister Hannah, hit your teacher, followed your big brother's bad example, asked to live with your mother who never took care of you, terrorized the kids in the neighborhood and even vandalized a neighbor's house by throwing eggs at it. Signed, Santa Claus" in cursive Kyle: "Screw Santa..." Mike: "Well for that, Matt and Kyle, you have now lost all of your privileges for the rest of the year." Kyle: "Boo!" Matt: "Come on Kyle, LET'S KILL HANNAH!!!!!!" Hannah: "DADDY, HELP ME!" Mike: "Don't worry Hannah! Daddy's coming!" pulls Matt and Kyle away from Hannah The Missing Presents cousins come downstairs along with Aunt Mary-Beth and Uncle Jerry Nicole: "Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Mike, " Mike: "Well kids, let's find out who took them." Christmas Dinner Dinnertime Matt and Kyle: "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" hides under the table Grandma Stephanie: "Oh, my lord!" Mike: "Guys." Matt: "NO!!!!!" Kyle: "No way!" Mike: "Break it up, you guys. Can't we all have a nice family Christmas dinner for once? Wouldn't it kill you to sit still for at least ten minutes without causing havoc? This is the holidays." Kyle: "NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aftermath family arrives home Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts